You and I
by AuspiciousLeader
Summary: A dumping of soma prompts and drabbles
1. Fliers

Fliers, Soul decided, are the most insane part about college.

But really, it was the people who handed them out that scared the hell out of him.

The first time he encountered them had been orientation day, the flurry of brightly colored papers and cheerful faces promising him a good time. He politely declined most of them, completely ignored others, and flipped off some of the ruder ones. The experience was enough to make Soul promptly avoid anyone passing something out for the rest of semester (lest he suffer death by fliers).

Which is why Soul took the path around the Student Center, even if it was longer. Which is why Soul had to sprint across the path most days to avoid being tardy. Which is why it wasn't _really _Soul's fault that he came barreling into someone at break neck speed. Which is why he wasn't responsible for the plethora of fliers that went in all directions when he crashed into said someone. Which is why, Soul thought, it was completely unwarranted when the girl he ran into demanded he help her pick up every single flier, _especially _when she had been carrying more than she should have been able to.

It had been rather funny, he later recalled, seeing her expression. Green eyes wide, mouth opened in surprise, and hands positioned as if she were still holding the stack, it had taken all but two seconds before she was up and demanding he help her clean. Soul had felt bad about it, really he had, but he had a class to get to so sorry pigtails but maybe next time. There was no way he could have seen her hand reach out and grab him by the jacket, promising death by paper cuts unless he helped.

"This is so uncool," Soul grumbled under his breath. The wind had scattered a good chunk of them across the courtyard and he was officially late for his class.

"Shut up and get moving, Sharkface." Green Eyes scowled.

She looked like some psycho librarian, arms clutching at too many fliers at once pigtails askew. Soul sighed and helped her arrange what she had in her hands, already resigning himself to his fate.

"Seriously, why would you even be carrying that much fliers?" he complained.

"I doubt anyone cares too much about the." Soul squinted at the advertisement, "Sophomore Spring Fling."

Maka, whose name he found out only after he'd call her pigtails and she responded with a book spine in his skull, rolled her eyes.

"Wrong side, genius."

Soul flipped the paper over and saw "LGBTQIA+ Meeting" printed in bold.

"We're having some informative meetings for any freshmen who feel like asking questions." Maka stated, gouging his reaction.

"Seems pretty cool, always wondered what those meetings were like." he said.

His reaction seemed satisfactory because next thing he knew, Maka started talking about her friend Crona who was nonbinary, and Tsubaki who was bisexual, and Jackie and Kid and Kim and Black*Star and a lot of other people Soul couldn't remember. Of course, that led to Soul bringing up Wes and his adventures with a pansexual brother, which made no sense because _since when did he talk about his brother with anyone let alone strangers_. He blamed her eyes, they had a way of making him forget what he was saying.

Three hours later, after recounting the time his brother's boyfriend had snuck into his room by mistake, and Soul found himself seated in class, unable to get those green eyes out of his mind.

As he looked in his bag for a pen he found a neon green flier peeking out from in between his books, a phone number written in neat print.


	2. Can I Kiss You?

It slipped out before he had a chance to think about it.

"Sorry, what?" Maka asked, eyes widening in surprise, or disbelief, or maybe both. He didn't know, the world was spinning and somehow she was still at the center of it.

"Can I kiss you?" he repeated, words slightly slurred but face surprisingly serious.

Her eyes dropped down to his lips before quickly glancing away, face pinking. He should probably shut up now, he thought. But when she laughed at something Tsubaki said earlier, her eyes shining with mirth, the urge to kiss her had been strong, and hadn't left him since. Were her lips really as soft as they looked? What he would give to find out. Even drunk, though, Soul refused to do anything Maka wouldn't want, so his addled brain decided that asking permission was a worthy compromise. Black*Star had said that alcohol was liquid courage, but at the moment, Soul couldn't help but think that liquid stupidity was a more fitting name.

"You're drunk," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Did Black*Star convince you to take shots again?"

"Does that mean no?" Soul asked, face saddening.

She was probably regretting coming to his hiding spot by the wall to check on him. Maka no doubt thought that he was avoiding the crowds, which, he admitted to himself, he partly was, but really he had been avoiding her, afraid he would do something dumb, like tell her how pretty she looked. He drank from his cup, trying to chase down the sting of rejection. Somehow, he had thought that he already accepted the fact that Maka would never like him more than a friend. The bitter taste in his mouth told him otherwise.

"It means that you're not thinking straight and don't know what you're asking for." Maka said, voice sounding defeated.

Is that really what she thought? She turned to leave, feeling the need for a shot of her own, but Soul reached out for her hand, stopping her. They looked at each other, Maka waiting to see what he would say and Soul waiting for his brain to supply him with something to say. She saw him swallow, as if preparing for something.

"What if I did?" he said lowly, something dangerously akin hope bubbling up despite himself. "What if I knew exactly what I was asking for? What would you say then?"

Her face was red and she still refused to meet his eyes, but Soul could see that she was smiling.

"I'd tell you to wait until your breath didn't smell like tequila and ask me again," she whispered into his ear.

Soul grinned like he'd won the lottery, and the two went home arm in arm.

The next morning, after Maka gave him a glass of water and aspirin, he did ask again. Maka responded by kissing him and asking what took him so long.


	3. Sierra Club Blues

**Rated T because Soul swears almost as much as I do**

He was going to kill Wes.

As soon as this stupid hike was over, he was going to bash his brother's head in with the violin he so desperately loved.

"You shouldn't be lazing around your dorm like an urchin, Soul." His brother said. "College is about meeting new people, trying new things, getting out of your comfort zone."

"Fuck off, Wes." He groaned for the millionth time. "I'll go try new things when it's cool"

"For fuck's sake, are you still with that? I thought you would get over the cool phase when you bought that orange monstrosity." Soul could practically hear his brother shuddering.

"Her name is Caroline." he snapped. His brother's guffaws did nothing to calm him.

"Jesus, you named it?" He said in between his howls, trying to catch his breath.

"Was there a purpose to this call?" Soul asked, patience nonexistent, "Or is your life so lame that you have to call your brother to get a smidge of cool in your day?"

"Ha! As if playing video games every afternoon with your roommate is cool." Wes scoffed, used to his brother's snark. "But if I were you I would get to trying new things. Mom's been hinting at wanting to go visit, but just hasn't found the right reason to go, you know?" If there was a way to describe a voice as shit-eating, then Wes would have it.

The fact that Wes had threatened to call their mother, warned Soul that he was serious. Which is why he signed up for the first club he saw on the bulletin board. Which just happened to be the Sierra Club.

So now Soul was hiking up some godforsaken mountain with blisters the size of his hair spikes and running low on fucks to give. He was hungry, his hair had enough leaves in it to make him look like a nymph, and he was pretty sure his face was the color of a tomato. He had wandered off from the group long ago, too eager to be away from everyone's gazes.

Why had he even joined this stupid club? For Christ's sake his only form of exercise was running from his apartment to his bike when he was late for school. Curse his stupid brother and his good intentions. Curse his stupid brain for agreeing with Wes. Curse the stupid club for putting up a flyer. Curse the stupid forces of nature making the mountain.

Too busy cursing everything, Soul failed to notice that the path he was on was rather steep and rather muddy.

He felt his foot slip and was already tumbling down the side of the pass before he was fully aware of it. Luckily, the fall down was quick and the ground below grassy. When he looked up, he was at the bottom of the hill and had at least 3 different types of grass in his hair.

Fan-fuckin-tastic.

He considered laying there until a search party was sent out, would serve Wes right for making him exercise. But, before fully entertaining the idea, someone began calling down to him.

"Hello? Are you okay down there? Do you need help? Holy crap, are you unconscious? Please don't be dead. Shit. Tell me you're not dead." The voice continued.

"Still alive." He called back, already standing up and trekking up to the path.

The girl in question turned out to be another hiker from the club. He knew because he had been sneaking looks at her the entire bus ride over. He expected her to leave when she found out he was, in fact, alive, but she waited until he was almost back on the path and then stretched out her hand to help him. He reached for hand but as she tried pulling him up, her foot slipped on the exact patch of mud that caused him to fall in the first place and they both went tumbling down again.

"Fuck." Soul cursed again. This day was just getting better and better. First he got pressured into a stupid hike and then almost kills the cute girl from his classes. Not that he ever noticed her in his classes before or anything. This was so not cool. Speaking of cute girls this one was currently lying on top of him and not speaking.

"Oi, pigtails, you okay?" He asked, voice concerned

The girl in question seemed to realize that she was on top of him and jumped off with a small "eep!"

"Oh jeez. I am so so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't, I should've, Jesus, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Please tell me I didn't break anything." She rambled on.

Soul was disappointed that she had left her spot from lying on his chest (not that he would admit it himself) but was content to see that she was fine. That and she looked pretty silly with all those leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Can you walk? You didn't hurt your back or anything did you? I'm so sorry, if I had—"

"Don't worry about it, pigtails. I was the one that got stuck down here in the first place." He interrupted.

With evident relief, that she hadn't been responsible for any injuries, she stood up and dusted off her shorts.

"What are you even doing here? This isn't even the path that the rest of the club is on." Pigtails asked, "And the name's Maka for your information, bub." She finished, somewhat annoyed.

"Ah well, I'm all about being one with nature you know. Isolated from society and find yourself among the trees and all that shit." He snarked.

"Yeah" Maka scoffed, grinning "How's that going for you? Have you found yourself a cave big enough for your pretentious ass?"

Soul laughed, unused to having someone go toe to toe with him.

They set out for getting back on the path, Maka definitely not checking out his ass as he climbed ahead of her. But if she was, which she wasn't, who could blame her? It was a very nice ass. Besides it's not as if she had been trying to build up the courage to talk to the reserved boy from her classes for the last few weeks. And if she joined the Sierra club, it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that she had seen him with one of their flyers.

When he reached the top, he reached out for her hand, careful to avoid the patch that had caused them to fall in the first place. Her hand was tiny and warm, and, for a moment, he was stuck staring at it, liking the contrast between their skin a lot more than he should. He quickly let go, realizing that he had been holding her hand longer than normal, internally groaning that he could feel his face heat up. What was he, twelve? Now that they were both, in fact, not dead, he expected that she would leave him to go rejoin the group.

"Any chance I can convince you to rejoin society?" Maka asked, walking by him.

"You can sure as hell try," he responded.

He had no way of knowing how much Maka Albarn, stubborn-headed over achiever would rise up to the challenge.

One month later, while they're talking in the lounge after marathoning Full House, he confesses that he didn't think she'd take him seriously. She tells him she's too stubborn to back down from a challenge. Two months later, when she managed to get him to a party courtesy of Black*Star, he admits to himself that he has no idea what he got himself into. The green-eyed bookworm that he called a friend had managed to get him out of his prickly shell. But, as he catches Maka's smile from the other side of the room, he can't really bring himself to mind. After three months, when he finally gets the courage to kiss her after not failing finals, he decides that maybe his brother was right in this once instance. A year later, when he holds her face in his hands and tells her he loves her, her eyes shining with tears of joy, he thanks the Sierra Club for putting up that stupid flyer.


	4. Video Game Smackdown

Video games were never really something that interested Maka. When she was a child she was too preoccupied with reading and training to focus on such a ridiculous pastime and when she hit puberty the fact didn't change. Besides, what was the point? Pretending to be some random person who just went around breaking random things? Where's the entertainment in that? But when the enigma that is Soul Eater entered her life she suddenly found herself having a change in opinion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, dumbfounded at the sudden loudness in her usually quiet partner.

Up until that point things had been awkward. Soul had just moved in and neither of them were exactly sure how to handle their newfound partnership. All their conversations were clipped and to-the-point and awkward to say the least. But when he played video games his yells of triumph and defeat rang throughout the small apartment. His swears were surprisingly long and well thought out and Maka had a hard time believing that this was the same person who responded to her questions with one-word answers.

Soul having been caught mid-yell and mid-celebratory dance nervously tried to think of ways in which he could save his cool image. But seconds ticked on and Soul's brain was still offering no assistance so in a last ditch effort he tried speaking.

"Playing a video game?" It came out as a question.

Shit. It shouldn't have come out as a question. He had to think fast. This was his meister, the last person he wanted to think of him as a dweeb. He had been trying so hard up until then to make sure that Maka didn't see him as anything that might make her question her choice in partnering with him. A chick as badass as Maka who, already, is top of her class and trains everyday wouldn't want to stay his partner if she thought he wasn't serious. Despite the stupidity in that logic Soul was still somewhat worried that she would choose another, more capable, weapon and he would be right back at square one, alone and rejected.

While he was having a mini-crisis in his mind he failed to notice that he was still in his celebratory dance position with his knee to his chest and one arm in the air. Maka did notice and before she could stop herself she started giggling. Her giggling quickly erupted into laughter and before she knew it she was snorting and clutching the threshold to keep herself from falling over. Soul, turned red and mourning the loss of his image, was surprised to see that he rather liked it when she laughed. She had a cute laugh and look adorable when her face was red from it.

"Can you teach me?" she asked

"Huh" was his brilliant response.

"You know. Teach me to play the game. I never had one of these when I was younger and um it looks like fun but I wouldn't know what to do and umm…" she trailed off and it took Soul a moment to realize that she was nervous about asking. After having a little epiphany moment that Maka Albarn, smartest and most amazing person he knew, was asking him to teach her something, Soul suddenly sat down and patted the spot next to him on the floor.

"Come one tiny tits let me show you how a pro does it."

—

Twenty minutes later and Maka was still barely grasping the concept of pressing a number of buttons in a certain sequence to unlock a certain move

"No, you have to jump, kick, run, kick! Not jump, kick, run, jump!"

"Which one was the kick again?"

"Press X. No not A that's jump. Jump Maka! he's coming towards you."

"I thought you said X! AHH SOUL! He's right in front of me! What do I do?!"

"No don't duck! Press A! Press A! Run Maka!"

"I don't know HOW to run"

"Goddamit tiny tits! Press B and don't let go!"

"Don't call me tiny tits!"

"Okay then SUPER tiny tits use the att-AAACK OW WHAT THE HELL MAKA?! How can you hit me with a book at a time like this?! Both hands on the controller man!"

"I told you don't call me tiny tits!"

"Eyes on the screen, eyes on the screen"

"OH SCREW THIS"

Maka proceed to attack the controller furiously with her thumbs, pressing the buttons in a random sequence with anger usually saved for Black*Star.

"What are yo—"

"WINNER! You have eliminated this level's boss how would you like to proceed?" said the game voice

"H-How did you? How did you even?"

"…It's a secret."

"You lying bookworm you have no idea what the hell you just did do you?"

"Shut up, Soul!"


	5. Soul In Wonderland

**This one was a prompt from all-american-anteater and is super old. Rated because of Soul's potty mouth again**

* * *

Soul figured that someone had slipped him a roofie.

He must have fallen asleep at some point and this was some weird lucid dream because that was the only explanation to the insane things he was imagining. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt himself in a strange place, running from whatever was chasing him. Only now he was running towards something rather than from it. Or rather, someone.

The party he had been attending was quickly becoming insufferable with every passing second. The elites and high society stood mingling around him in their sparkling cocktail dresses and perfectly fitted suits. With their sophisticated voices they spoke of Wesley, the older Evans boy, for whom the party was in honor of. Isn't his violin playing simply divine? Performing at 12 and becoming world famous 18? What an amazing child! And now at 25 ready to start his second world tour with one of the most prestigious orchestras in all of Europe? What an amazing musician.

But soon the topic change to the other Evans boy. About how strange that he didn't live up to the Evans name. About the child whose piano lessons began at 3. How the Evans' pride turned to fear when the child began to compose. How the child prodigy became the monster prodigy. How they say his music was that of demons, fitting for his appearance. Now he was forbidden to play his own composure until his parents found them "suitable for an audience." Is it really any surprise, though? What with that atrocious name the people had given him? Soul Eater? Really, how could you expect anything but this to happen?

It only took a couple of minutes before the hushed whispers and sideways glances reached Soul. He looked at his watch again for the hundredth time. He figured that 20 minutes would fulfill his promise to Wes to TRY to enjoy himself. He had already spent 15 of those minutes eating and was currently on his third minute of starring menacingly at the guests.

"Blood sucking old hags" he muttered bitterly under his breath.

After glaring at another air headed "lady" his eyes fell on someone who stood by the edge of the crowd. She was so out of place that he was surprised no one had yet to say anything. Mens trousers, black combat boots, and—wait a waistcoat? And were those BUNNY EARS? What kind of person was she? How did someone meant for a costume party stumble to one of the snobbiest gatherings of the year? She paced by the edge of the hedges, impatiently shooting him annoyed looks every 10 seconds. She procured a pocket watch from the waistcoat and Soul could almost hear her gasp. She shot him a look the clearly said "let's go" then ran into the the bushes, leaving behind a stunned Soul.

Before he even really thought about it, he was chasing her. He had never seen eyes so green as hers, and he felt as if he never would again if she left. As he was running he decided that eighteen was close enough to twenty and Wes would understand since Soul didn't want to go in the first place. Not caring who he was ignoring at this point, he chased her and only stopped at a tree grove to catch his breath. He looked up and saw she had stopped as well. Before he could ask her anything though, she spoke.

"Will you hurry up? I hate being late and I've already waited around for the last 20 minutes. If I don't get there at exactly eight Kid will get another one of his fits and you KNOW how much Liz hates that."

Before he could even respond she took something else out of her waistcoat pocket. A book? Why would she need that? Where did that even—

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He yelped, rubbing his head where the spine of the book had made acquaintance with his skull.

"What kind of crazy bunny girl are you?!"

"That's for almost making me late," She practically growled.

"and if you slow me down again there will be worse. And I'm a rabbit for Death's sake!" She finished angrily.

Without another word she began to run again. And without another thought he started chasing her, again. She ran fast. Probably because of those athletic mile-long legs that didn't slip his notice despite the trousers. It also didn't hide her incredible ass and he wished he wasn't so out of breath so that he could at least properly admire it, even if it was strange to see the fluffy cotton tail attached to it.

"Oi, wait up Bunny Girl!" He yelled to her back, worrying he would lose sight of her.

"My name is Maka, not bunny girl, Alice! And I told you I'm a fucking rabbit!" She replied without slowing down.

What had she called him? Alice? He chased her pass the hedges, the roses, the water fountains, until they reached the old burned oak tree that marked the end of his parents' estate.

The tree was gnarled and scorched from a forest fire and only it's shell remained. At it's base laid a hole small enough to be almost unnoticeable in the dark, but big enough to easily fit a person. Without slowing down she jumped into the hole and disappeared. Well Soul wasn't about to go down strange potholes in the middle of nowhere and he sure as heck wasn't going to break his ankle chasing after some girl, even if she was an extremely hot one. Only his brain didn't interpret the message fast enough and before he could fully skid to a stop he was tumbling in after her.


End file.
